


Ionian french toast

by A_Lazy_Writer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, first ever smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lazy_Writer/pseuds/A_Lazy_Writer
Summary: The nightmares where gone. Fearing to close her eyes and sleep just to see all of the mutilated corpses finally gone. Her inner demons finally slain. Riven was at long last at peace with herself. She was also at peace with her beautiful wife irelia. Rivein was able to finally wake up every morning to the one she loved.





	Ionian french toast

The nightmares where gone. Fearing to close her eyes and sleep just to see all of the mutilated corpses finally gone. Her inner demons finally slain. Riven was at long last at peace with herself. She was also at peace with her beautiful wife irelia. Riven was able to finally wake up every morning to the one she loved. A morning just like this.

Sun was shining through a slit in the window curtains. It was shining directly into the closed eyes of riven, making riven stir from her peaceful slumber. Her eyes slowly opening only to be stung by the sun. She mumbled angrily at the sun and turned over, to escape the sun's wrath.

Once Riven turned over any annoyance she once had was gone. A massive smile started covering her lips as she saw her wife sleeping peacefully. She could only stare at how cute irelia looked when she was sleeping. Hair covering her closed eyes, a few strands of hair gently placed on irelia's smooth lips.

Riven gently tucked the bothersome strands of hair behind irelia head. If Riven didn’t know any better she would say at irelia was secretly a goddess. Even tho she tells irelia she’s one whenever irelia smiles. Riven gently plants a kiss on the sleeping irelia's cheek. With one swift but quite motion riven hops out of bed to go make breakfast for the two.

Riven tries to rub the sleep from her eyes as she makes her way to the kitchen. A yawn escaping her lips as she opens the fridge. She hums to herself thinking of what to make for them for breakfast.

Out of the corner of her eye she spots a thing of baguette. Seeing the baguette she already knows what to make, ionian french toast. In her head she thinks of all the things she needs to make it ‘vanilla extract, eggs, bowl, milk, oil, syrp and the bread’ With all that she starts with making the batter. After she’s done with that she starts cutting up the bread.

Quiet footsteps make their way to the kitchen. A sharp squeak escapes rivens lips as she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist. A soft voice whispers in her ears “morning love, what are you making.” Irelia places her chin on the crevice of Rivens neck.

A smile tugs at rivens lips as she replies “just making my beautiful wife some ionian french toast”

irelia smiles “is this ionian allowed a french kiss with her french toast?”

A smirk crosses Rivens lips as she sets the cutting knife down. She moves around to look at her beautiful wife, wrapping her arms around her neck. She tilts her head slightly “hmm i don’t think that’s part of a healthy morning meal.”

Irelia rolls her eyes at the comment. She brings her head down crashing her lips into rivens. Irelia swipes her tongue at rivens bottom lip asking for access to her mouth. riven is more than happy to comply with the request. Irelia explores the other mouth until their tongues meet then the battle for control begins. Alas Irelia loses the battle of tongues.

As riven deepens the kiss. A soft moan escapes from Irelia smooth lips. It’s music to Rivens ears but Riven breaks the passionate kisses. A string of saliva flows from both of their mouths. They are heavily panting with lust filled eyes. As Riven catches her breath she says with hands around Irelia’s neck “Before we continue this, let’s have an actual meal.”

Irelia makes a pouty face, wanting to continue but before she can protest. Her stomach interrupts her making her blush in embarrassment. “okay maybe we should have some breakfast”

Riven chuckles and says “mind getting the pan out for me?” Irelia nods at her request. A few minutes later after cooking together breakfast was ready.

A lovely hum comes from Irelia's lips “mmm it smells so good” irelia's mouth secretly starts to water.

“shall we eat then?” riven says with a smile. A smile that is only for Irelia and always manages to make Irelia blush. In a devilishly seductive tone “I can see my smile still makes you blush”

Irelia’s blush deepens a dark red “oh shut up and eat your food.” Turning to look at the delicious breakfast. 

All riven can do is eat and smile at how cute her wife is when she's a blushing mess.

They eat in a comfortable silence as they eat and finish their food. Once breakfast was done they went to wash their plates. Irelia was first at washing her plates.

A smirk appeared on Rivens face as she watched her wife was her plates. She wanted to get a little revenge on her wife. Riven quietly walks behind Irelia slipping her arms around her waist. A tiny yelp escaped Irelia's mouth. But a mere yelp wasn’t good enough for Riven. She started to gently kiss along her wife’s neck until she found her sensitive pulse point. Riven latched on with her mouth and started to gently suck on her.

A sweet moan left Irelia's lips. She started to slightly pant at the little pleasure she was getting. It was only going to increase do to what Riven had in store for her.

Riven gently glided her right hand down to irelias sex. She was still in a vengeful mood so instead of slipping her hand into her lovers short thin pink pjs. Riven slid her hand right above her lovers sex gently rubbing it.

Irelia let out a soft but heavy moan at the contact. Her hips buckled at the sensation of her lover gently and torturously rubbing her pussy. She bit her lower lip in both pleaser and frustration. Irelia wanted Riven to penetrate her already.

To Rivens surprise Irelia was already quite wet and her hand hasn’t even slipped under her pjs. Riven stopped sucking on her lovers neck, a smirk grew across her face. She started to nipple on Irelia's earlobe one of her weak points. Another pleasurable moan escaped Irelia's soft lips. As Riven was nibbling on Irelia's earlobe she gently whispered “If I knew you were this wet earlier, I would have taken you right then and there.” Rivens hot breath tickled irelia’s ear sending a shiver down her spine. 

All Irelia could do to respond was bite her bottom lip. She bit her bottom lip harder as Riven started to gently blow on her ear. Her hot breath caressing her ear a soft whimper came from her. Irelia lifted her bubbly sop covered hands over her head to latch onto her lovers hair. She slightly turned her head back hoping to catch Rivens lips with hers.

Riven saw Irelia's sublet movements and was more than happy to oblige. Their lips came crashing together, their tongues hungrily looking for one another. The battle of tongues begins once again. Irelia was unsuccessful in the battle and once more Riven took the lead. A soft moan came from Irelia's mouth but was quickly consumed by her wife.

Riven stops rubbing irelias sex. A wimpier comes from irelia as she already misses the warm sensation that covered her dripping wet sex. With one quick movement Riven spins her lover around to fully face her. With that Riven is able to deepen the kiss adding more passion to it as well.

Irelia straddles her right leg around rivens waist pulling her in as much as physically possible. She gently grinded against her lover hoping to get friction. Her motion doesn’t go unnoticed by Riven.

A tiny smirk tugs at Rivens lips. With her left hand she grabs a handful of her wife’s ass electing a moan from Irelia. Riven uses her right hand to lift her lovers other leg up so both legs straddle around her waist.

They break the kiss but only for a few seconds to grab some air. Irelia practically rips her pink shirt that says ‘I love my bae’. Throwing the shirt to who knows were.

Riven licks her lips at the amazing sight of her lovers bare chest. Before she can dive into her new meal, she resumes their passionate make out and carries her wife back to their bedroom. Irelia tangles her fingers in rivens soft snow white hair. Riven and irelia burst through their bedroom door.

Riven lays her lover on the bed breaking contact for only a minute, to rip off her small white tank top. She immediately goes to kissing along Irelia's smooth neck electing a tiny moan. Making her way down to her lovers plump breasts. Riven captures a harden pink nipple in her mouth, gently sucking on it. She brings her hand to massage the other breast.

There was a hitch in Irelia's heavy panting. Once riven had started sucking on her soft breast.

Riven stopped massaging her wife’s breast and glided her hand down to her lovers crotch. She slipped her hand beneath Irelias short pjs and started to slowly rub the folds of her lovers sex.

Irelias let out a lustful groan at Rivens gentle touch. Wanting more of Riven’s touch, she started to buckle her hips along the fingers that moved torturously slow. In a low and lustful tone “Riven honey please fuck me~”

A smirk glossed over Rivens lips while she was still sucking her lovers nipple. She stopped sucking on the abused nipple. Riven moves up to capture Irelia’s lips once more. Without warning she plunges two fingers in to her lovers warm wet sex. A beautiful whimpering groan escaped Irelia’s lips from the sudden penetration. Rivens fingers were happily accepted by her wife’s ever growing wet sex.

Deep and lustful moans could be heard every time Riven pushed her fingers further into her lovers sweet sex. Her fingers expertly exlporing Irelia’s sex hitting all her weak points. As Riven pushed further and faster she whispered sweet words of encouragement. The words Riven said sent pleasant shivers down Irelia's spine. The heat between Irelia's thighs grew into a furious fire that was about to explode. Riven could feel her velvet walls start to slowly clamp down around her fingers. Before Irelia could reach bliss Riven whispered in her ear almost a demanding tone “The moment you cum i want to scream my name!”

All Irelia could do was nod her head as she felt riven increase speed. She was almost at her limit as her entire body felt like it was on fire. Shallow whispers of Rivens name started to escape Irelia's lips. The moans of Rivens name grew louder with every new faster and rougher thrust.

Riven was now knuckles deep in Irelias sopping wet sex. Without warning Riven pressed her thumb directly on her lovers little pleasure pearl. In that instant Irelia came undone, the fire inside her finally exploded and she screamed Rivens name to the high heavens. Riven helped her lover come down from her blissful organism, slowing her fingers pace until she came to a full stop.

Irelia's face was sweaty with a deep crimson blush. She was completely out of breath.

Riven has a devilish smile on her face as she loved seeing her wife like that. She purred into her lovers ear “don’t think i’m done with you just yet love~” Riven gilded her way in between Irelia's thighs leaving a trail of kisses on her way down. She removes the remainder of Irelia's clothes to reveal her delicious prize.

Before Riven dives into her prize she licks along Irelia's soft and wet thighs. Lapping any remanence of Irelia's love juices.

Irelia breath shutters at the contact. Her lower body starts to heat up once more. Irelia’s pants were still heavy but more controlled. But they weren’t controlled for long. A sharp but soft but deep moan left her mouth the moment Riven started to lick at her clit. She gripped the bed sheets letting out shuttered moans every time her lovers tongue went over her love pearl.

Riven warped an arm around one of Irelia's thighs to have a proper grip. Riven moan as she licked her lovers lower lips. She loved how Irelia tasted it was so addicting to her. Riven was finally satisfied with her teasing and wanted to dig into her favorite prize.

Irelia let out stuttered moan as she felt Rivens tongue slide into her woman hood. Irelia grabs a handful of Rivens hair as she steadies herself while her lover continues her pleasuring assault. She was gradually losing her mind to the consistent pleasuring. Irelia couldn’t help but push Rivens face in closer.

Riven shoved her tongue as far as she possibly could into her lovers sex, tasting all of her. She slid two fingers into Irelias dripping wet sex. As she did that Irelia's grip on her hair tightened to where it mildly hurt.

As Rivens fingers expertly explored irelias sopping wet sex. Hitting all of her lovers weak spots. Riven could tell her wife was close to her second climax. Irelia's velvet walls started to squeeze around her fingers and tongue.

Irelia was saying Rivens name like it was a mantra. Her body was sweating at the extreme pleasure she was receiving. Her body was on fire like a raging volcano waiting to erupt, she just need that last little bit of pleasure to send her over the edge.

As if Riven was reading her lovers mind her fingers quickened in pace hitting all her weak points faster and rougher. She took her tongue out earning a needing wimpier from her wife. Irelia didn’t have to wait long tho, Riven started to roughly suck on Irelia's throbbing clit. Irelia was finally sent over the edge throwing her head back and arching her back. She screamed out Rivens name like it was her life line.

As Irelia reached bliss Riven made sure to not let a drop of her lovers sweet nectar go to waste. Riven slowed down her fingers to help wife come down from her high. Once she was down from her orgasm Riven slid her fingers out of her lovers sex. Riven looked irelia in the eyes with lust behind them, she started to suck on her fingers that were previously inside her. Irelia watched on as riven licked them clean. A slight popping sound was made once her fingers were completely clean.

Riven crawled on top of her wife looking at her with loving eyes. She brought her mouth to Irelia’s ear and lovingly whispered “I love you~”

As Irelia’s heavy pants slowed down, she replied with “I love you too”

A wide loving smile crossed Rivens lips as she heard that. She gave a smile that was meant for Irelia and Irelia only.

As irelia saw that smile her face turned a deep crimson red.

A small giggle left Rivens lips as she saw the absorbable site. She nuzzled her way in between Irelia's bosom closing her eyes and mumbled “ionian french toast is amazing” A chuckle came as she said that.

Irelia just rolled her eyes at the little comment. She wrapped her arms around Riven welcoming her into her breasts. “you can be so dumb sometimes you know that.” irelia said in a joking tone. A smile plastered across her face.

“yes but you love me for it, now shush and cuddle me” Riven said in a teasing tone with a goofy smile, enjoying her lovers embrace.

They cuddled for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> gotta love french toast am i right ;)  
follow me on tumblr at not-enough-ships


End file.
